1. Field of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to excavating buckets. More particularly the present invention relates to a detachable finishing blade which can be easily positioned on different size excavation buckets and allow for the finishing of broad areas excavated, and allow movement of a greater capacity of material into the bucket.
2. General Background
In excavation of land utilizing a backhoe or the like apparatus, the backhoe is equipped with an excavation bucket, which in general comprises a bucket-shaped scoop mounted at the end of the arm of the backhoe, the bucket having a plurality of excavating teeth protruding from its bottom wall, so that it can excavate the land area, or the like, and move fill into the bucket for disposal, etc. Excavating buckets are also utilized to help complete an excavation project, following the filling of a ditch or pit, by smoothing out the dirt, packing it in, or scraping off the excess fill to flatten the area.
One of the shortcomings of the state of the art excavation bucket is the inability of the bucket to be easily utilized on the finishing work following excavation. Usually, the bucket, or the teeth on the front of the bucket have to be replaced by a blade so that the blade can be utilized to form a smooth finished surface as the blade is moved along the ground in the finishing method.
However, in the art, there is no system of excavation buckets which allows the easy adaptation of a typical excavation bucket by the attachment of a blade onto the front of the bucket, so that the bucket can be used to finish excavation and yet allow materials to continue to be loaded into the bucket following adaptation of the blade unit.
The prior art which was found as a result of a patentability search is being submitted herewith as part of the Art Statement and is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious t those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.